IDOL
by Marshmallow226
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP] CHANBAEK & KRISHO FANFICTION. "Cepat turun, kau! Akan ku patahkan tulangmu itu. Seenaknya saja melempar apel bekas gigitanmu." - Baekhyun. / "Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan aku kecuali diriku sendiri." - Junmyeon. / "Dia adalah makhluk abstrak dengan spesies aneh."
1. Chapter 1

**Title : IDOL**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Warning: GS, typo di mana-mana.**

 **Cerita ini hasil dari otak saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan milik orang lain, mungkin kami sehati :3 /plak/**

 **Apabila tidak suka, silahkan menutup halaman ini.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Byun Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang terbuka menatap sebuah sekolah yang akan menjadi rumah belajarnya. Ia menatap tulisan Sky High School dan menghiraukan siswa-siswi berlari menuju kelas masing-masing –bagi kelas dua dan tiga- ataupun menuju papan pengumuman yang berisi penempatan kelas dan nomor duduk bagi murid kelas satu.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. _Semangat Baek! Kau di sini hanya perlu melaksanakan tugas sebagai anak yang sayang pada orang tua. Setelah selesai, tinggal pindah ke sekolah lain_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sekolah yang akan membimbingnya menjadi artis. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi seorag artis, ia di sini hanya menjalankan tugas saja.

Saat berbelok tepat di mana papan pengumuman berada, ia terkejut dengan kerumunan murid kelas satu yan erusaha melihat nama mereka berada di kelas apa dan nomor tempat duduknya. "Permisi," ia menerobos kerumunan itu hingga ia berada tepat di depan papan pengumuman. _Sangat tidak mungkin aku masuk kelas A, yang ada aku masuk kelas F tapi paling tidak aku harus bisa dekat dengannya._

Di Sky High School terbagi 6 kelas setiap satu angkatan yaitu kelas A hingga F. Kelas A adalah kelas yang penuh kemewahan, murid di kelas A hanya di huni oleh anak-anak yang memang pada dasarnya terkenal dan memang punya pengalaman di dunia _entertainment_. Begitu juga kelas B hingga F, sebenarnya sama saja seperti kelas A. Hanya saja, kelas A adalah kelas unggulan dan anggapan semua orang yang masuk kelas A masa depannya jelas terjamin, yah, memang itu adalah benar.

"Apa?!" Ia terkejut ketika tangannya menunjuk kertas yang berisikan namanya. "Masuk kelas A? Lelucon macam apa ini." Suaranya menggelegar.

Suasana langsung hening. Semua murid yang berada di depan papan pengumuman pun melotot tidak percaya menatap Baekhyun. Mereka memandang marah Baekhyun. Ia menunduk dan merutuk dirinya sendiri. "Hari pertama kau sudah mengundang banyak macan mengerikan ini. Kau pintar sekali, Baek." Ia bergumam dan tentu saja di dengar oleh murid-murid di sekitanya.

"Kau menyebut kami macan?!" tuding seorang anak perempuan di sampingnya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kelas A?" tanya seorang perempuan lain dengan nada tajam.

"Hei, Byun! Kau melakukan apa, hah?"

"Mungkin dia bertelanjang agar dia bisa masuk kelas A." Sahut lainnya.

"Atau menjual dirinya." Sahut seseorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun merasa sesak napas, panas dan akan bersiap menyembur mereka dengan kata-katanya jika tidak ada seseorang yang sudah menghentikan suasana ricuh itu menjadi hening.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat di belakang mereka membuat semua orang menoleh dan sontak melihat dua orang laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang yang hampir sama dan seorang perempuan yang tampak mungil berada diantara mereka yang sedang bersedekap.

Semua orang tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka diam seribu bahasa. Dia adalah Kris Wu. Laki-laki yang sangat terkenal, peringkat terbaik di angkatan kelas dua, terkenal sangat dingin, berbicara hanya seperlunya, kata-katanya sering menyakitkan hati apabila ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya memerintah atau berkelakuan seenaknya padanyadan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali dua orang yang berada di samping laki-laki itu. Dia juga adalah cucu semata wayang dari kepala sekolah dan pendiri sekolah artis ini. Laki-laki itu adalah idola pria nomor satu di Korea dan Tiongkok. Tidak heran semua orang menyukainya dan segan padanya.

Laki-laki yang berada di samping Kris adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia peringkat pertama di angkatan kelas satu dan akan sekelas dengannya. Laki-laki itu tidak kalah terkenal dengan Kris atau bisa dibilang idol nomor dua tapi mereka tidak bermusuhan dan justru mejadi sahabat. Kris memutuskan lebih fokus pada dunia akting tetapi Chanyeol lebih fokus ingin menjadi penyanyi walaupun terkadang ia menerima tawaran untuk bermain film atau drama. Sifat Chanyeol dan Kris sangatlah berbeda jauh, Kris akan bicara terang-terangan tidak suka kepada seseorang yang dianggap laki-laki itu buruk, sedangkan Chanyeol akan berbicara lembut dan penuh nada yang terdengar _friendly_.

Dan perempuan yang berdiri di samping kedua idola papan atas itu adalah Kim Junmyeon. Peringkat nomor dua diangkatan kelas satu atau peringkat nomor satu diantara semua murid perempuan di angkatannya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang mungil mungkin semua orang berpikiran bahwa dia adalah orang yang hangat. Tapi ingat, jangan memandang buku dari luarnya. Walau ia memiliki wajah bak malaikat, tapi kata-katanya tidak kalah tajam dengan pedang. Bisa dikatakan, Junmyeon adalah Kris kedua versi perempuan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon menjalin hubungan dengan Kris karena dibanding dengan Chanyeol yang notabenenya juga sahabatnya, perempuan itu lebih dekat dengan Kris. Tapi ada yang menyangkal bahwa Junmyeon lebih dekat dengan Kris karena memang mereka lebih bersahabat lama dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hebat sekali. Dia hanya mengucapkan tiga kata dan bisa menjinakkan burung-burung beo ini." Gumamnya sangat pelan sambil memandang Kris.

Kris yang merasa dipandangi pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ia hanya menatap datar Baekhyun membuat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya menjerit tertahan. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih dikerumuni murid-murid, sontak para murid mundur untuk memberi jalan Kris. Gadis-gadis hanya bisa memandang sinis Baekhyun yang membuat Kris menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Kris saat laki-laki itu berada tepat di depan Baekkhyun, membuatnya mendongak melihat Kris.

Chanyeol yang dipanggil berjalan mendekati Kris. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin kau harus mengantarkannya ke kelas, aku yakin dia masih belum mengenal satu pun ruangan di sini." Bukan Kris yang menjawab, bukan, melainkan Kim Junmyeon.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun, kan? Aku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat oleh Baekhyun. "Kita akan sekelas selama tiga tahun ke depan jadi mohon bantuannya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. "Mohon bantuannya juga, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Bagimana tidak canggung, dia sekarang ditatap sinis oleh para murid di sini dan parahnya adalah banyak yang merupakan fans dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri saja.

"Ayo, akan ku tunjukkan di mana kelas kita berada." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan meninggalkan Kris, Junmyeon dan murid-murid yang sebelumnya mengerumuni Baekhyun menatap kepergian mereka.

"Bubar!" kata Kris dengan nada rendah.

Sontak para murid tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris. Mereka pun membubarkan diri dari kerumunan, takut membuat _Prince Charming_ marah. Hanya meninggalkan kedua orang yang disegani.

"Ada sesuatu hal aneh yang ada pada Baekhyun." Kata Kris menerawang. Ia merasakan ada hal yang terlewatkan pada diri Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran. Baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah Kris yang tidak biasa itu.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa janggal dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba? Bukan bermaksud membandingkannya dengan yang lain tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tampil di layar kaca. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia datang dan sudah menempati kelas A diangkatannya." Kris termenung memikirkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Junmyeon hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela ucapan Kris tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. "Mungkin kau seharusnya bertanya paa kakekmu. Mau bagaimana pun, kakekmu juga yang menyeleksi seribu lebih pendatar yang ingin masuk di sini."

"Kau benar, Jun. Seharusnya aku bertanya padanya." Ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun bukan sembarang orang tapi ia tak pernah tahu alasan dibalik datangnya Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun bukan seseorang kalangan artis bahkan ia tidak mempunyai keluarga yang bekerja dibidang _Entertainment_. Lantas bagaimana bisa seorang pemula seperti Baekhyun masuk di sekolah ini?

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua yang sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Junmyeon mendekati papan inormasi. Kedua netaranya melebar saat melihat kertas yang tertempel di papan informasi. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal. "Dia adalah sainganku, Yifan."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang kau maksud, Jun?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Junmyeon menunjuk kertas tertera nama Baekhyun yang menempati posisi nomor tiga. "Lihatlah, Yifan. Dia hanyalah pendatang baru tapi sudah menempati posisi nomor tiga."

Junmyeon tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ia adalah salah satu artis terbaik di Korea Selatan. Banyak senior yang merasa kalah dengan bakat yang dimilikinya. Sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia _Entertainment_. Ketika semua temannya sibuk bermain boneka maka berbeda dengan Junmyeon, ia sudah disubukkan dengan syuting dan pemotretan. Bahkan ia bisa mengetahui kelemahan dan kelebihan dari senior dan juniornya walau dalam satu _scene_ saja. Dan ketika ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal asal-usulnya tiba-tiba hampir menggeser posisinya, apa ia hanya berdiam diri saja sambil merenungi kekurangannya? Tentu saja, tidak. Ia akan mencari tahu kelebihan dan kelemahan orang itu. Apalagi mengingat seseorang yang hampir mengambil posisinya berasa satu sekolah dan terlebih lagi menjadi teman sekelas untuk tiga tahun depan. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini sampai terjadi.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Junmyeon. Sambil mengelus-elus rambut panjang Junmyeon. "Kau adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah dikalahkan siapapun. Jikalau ada, orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri." Kemudian ia tangkupkan pipi Junmyeon dengan tangannya. "Dimana Junmyeon yang terkenal percaya diri itu, hm?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kris dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian menengadah dan memeluk Kris. "Kau benar, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan aku kecuali diriku sendiri." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu, Yifan."

Sambil membalas pelukan hangat Junmyeon, Kris membalas, "Aku juga menyayangimu." Juga mencium puncak kepala Junmyeon.

Mereka berpelukan tanpa menyadari seseorang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku akan merebut Kris darimu, Junmyeon."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : IDOL**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Slight: Do Kyungsoo, Hamano Sherry (OC), Oh Sehun**

 **Warning: GS, typo di mana-mana.**

 **Cerita ini hasil dari otak saya, apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan milik orang lain, mungkin kami sehati :3 /plak/**

 **Apabila tidak suka, silahkan menutup halaman ini.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi, ini adalah kelas kita, kelas 1-A." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sampai di depan kelas 1-A setelah mengenalkan beberapa ruangan yang sekiranya dekat dengan kelas 1-A.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ragu saat akan memasuki kelasnya. Coba bayangkan, jika kalian yang tidak mempunyai bakat di dunia _entertainment_ masuk ke sekolahnya dan masuk di kelas yang masa depannya jelas terjamin. Apa kalian tidak merasa minder?

"Ayo masuk," ajak Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki kelas.

Begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas, Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan suasana kelas yang sunyi. Padahal murid yang berada di kelas itu sudah pas, hanya tersisa satu bangku kosong yang terletak di depan barisan pertama nomor tiga. Jelas kehadiran Baekhyun membuat semua penghuni kelas A melotot padanya karena dua alasan. Satu, karena Baekhyun masuk kelas A dan dua, tangan Baekhyun digenggam Chanyeol. Tapi yang dipelototin malah tidak merasa.

"Wow." Kata itu meluncur dari bibir kecil Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

Bangku yang terjejer rapi dan kelas yang penuh dengan warna merah dengan kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasinya dari tembok hingga lokernya. Ruangannya bahkan dua kali lebih besar dibandingkan kelas lainnya. Ruangan ini juga didesain persis dengan nuansa negara-negara Eropa.

Kursi yang dibentuk setengah lingkaran diukir dengan gambar burung _phoenix_. Kursi itu mungkin bisa disebut sofa karena empuk sekali ketika diduduki. Lalu, meja para siswanya dibentuk oval yang ukurannya agak besar. Disediakan TV LCD lebar, DVD, laptop kelas untuk masing-masng siswa dan absen sidik jari. _Woah... ini bukan kelas namanya tapi istana_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Chanyeol yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, iya," Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya menuju bangkunya, mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan hampir seluruh siswa kepadanya.

"Itu ya yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama keluarganya."

"Anaknya biasa saja."

"Wajahnya bahkan tidak menarik sekali."

"Sepertinya dia dari desa."

"Mungkin dia masuk ke sini dengan menjual seluruh sawahnya hahaha,"

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit itu,"

"Hahaha dia terlihat aneh."

Berbagai ucapan yang kurang mengenakkan terus didengar Baekhyun bahkan sampai gadis itu duduk di bangkunya.

Menopangkan tangannya di kening dan memejamkan matanya adalah yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. "Sabar, ini hanya cobaan kecil sebelum aku membunuh orang 'itu'."

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan sinis dan mendengar apa yang dilayangkan hampir semua murid di kelas A ke arah Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mendudukinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas dan pulang menuju asrama masing-masing. Asrama? Ya, di Sky High School menyediakan asrama agar para murid tidakperlu bolak-balik pulang ke rumahnya. Di Sky High School memang banyak dari negara-negara lain yang menimba ilmu, tidak hanya di wilayah Asia saja, ada yang sampai kawasan Eropa ataupun Amerika. Jadi itulah kenapa di Sky High School menyediakan asrama dengan fasilitas mewah tapi tentu saja kelas A-lah yang sudah tentunya sangat mewah dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Asrama yang berada di Sky High School ditentukan oleh kelas yang ditempati oleh murid itu. Asrama A hanya diperuntukkan kelas A, begitu pula dengan asrama lainnya. Baekhyun mengetahui itu, hanya saja masalahnya adalah di mana asramanya berada dan dengan siapa di akan berbagi kamar tidur. "Tidak mungkin aku sekamar dengan Kim Junmyeon yang menyeramkan itu, kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?" suara berat itu menginstrupsi Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sendiri.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat ada suara yang mengagetkannya hingga ia terjongkok sambil menutup matanya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian ia membuka matanya takut-takut sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Ah... kau membuatku kaget, Chanyeol-ssi," Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak kembali ke asrama?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum tahu di mana asramanya," Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana." Ajak Chanyeol.

Selama mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan baik itu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Sejujurnya mereka risih dengan suasana yang hening ini tapi keduanya tidak tahu harus membuka percakapan yang bagaimana.

Hingga sampai asrama pun mereka tetap bungkam. Chanyeol adalah pihak pertama yang memecah keheningan saat mereka tiba di asrama. "Kamar khusus perempuan di atas dan kamar khusus laki-laki berada di bawah," Chanyeol memberitahu baekhyun sambil menunjuk tangga saat ia mengatakan kamar khusus perempuan dan menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup di lantai bawah saat ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kamar khusus laki-laki.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Sebaiknya aku segera ke kamar." Setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelah sepeninggal Baekhyun, ia memasuki kamarnya dan dikagetkan oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kau mengantarkan gadis itu ke asramanya," itu bukanlah pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan dan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh si bicara adalah nada menggoda berniat menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya sambil lalu dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum geli yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Kris mengikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya yang di dekatnya ada jendela besar yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Kamar tidur milik Kris berada di sebelah kiri kamar tidur milik Chanyeol. Masing-masing memiliki lemari yang di dalamnya berisi pakaian milik mereka berdua yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah. Kamar mereka berdua terdapat AC dan kamar mandi yang di dalamnya disediakan bath tub dan peralatan lainnya.

Bagaimana bisa Kris dan Chanyeol berbagi kamar sedangkan mereka berdua berbeda tingkatan? Saat Kris masih berada di angkatan pertama, ia tidak berbagi kamar dengan siapapun alias Kris tidur sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia berada di angkatan kedua maka ia memutuskan untuk berbagi kamar tidur dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya murid akan diberi pilihan seperti memilih teman tidur sendiri -walaupun berbeda angkatan- atau akan ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Hyung, kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar Jun Noona?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menidurkan tubuhnya dang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan terkekeh. "Kau penasaran?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kris dengan alis yang bertaut. "Jadi siapa?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya,"

"Oh, ayolah, Hyung,"

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Hah?" Chanyeol langsung terduduk menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jangan konyol, Hyung."

"Kenapa? Kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya padamu, kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya." Kris hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu darimana? Tidak mungkin kan jika Hyung yang mengatur ini semua?" Chanyeol memastikan bahwa bukan Krislah yang mengatur ini semua.

"Memang akulah yang mengatur semuanya." Kris menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau memang tidak waras,"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana Junmyeon bertahan,"

"Haish... Hyung, kau benar-benar..."

Mari kita tinggalkan acara perdebatan mereka berdua.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan pintu-pintu tertutup. Ia mengagumi asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ia bersekolah di Sky High School. Ia menghampiri pinggiran pagar dan terkejut melihat kolam renang yang sangat luas di lantai bawah yang dikelilingi kamar tidur khusus laki-laki. Ia berpikir jika satu asrama saja besarnya seluas rumah mewah lalu bagaimana dengan lima asrama lainnya? Berapa hektar luas seluruhnya?

Ia kembali berjalan mencari kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu di mana kamarnya berada. Ia menatap pintu kamar satu-satu yang sudah ditempeli nama pemiliknya masing-masing. "Oh, ayolah, sebenarnya di mana kamarnya? Aku sudah lelah."

Seseorang keluar dari kamar dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih sedang melihat nama di pintu-pintu. Seseorang itu mendekati Baekhyun hendak memegang pundaknya tapi Baekhyun menoleh ke arah orang itu membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Omo."

Kaget mereka bersamaan dan kemudian disusul kekehan dari keduanya.

Seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hamano Sherry _desu_. _Omae wa dare_?"

Logat bahasa Jepang yang kental membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia memang bisa bahasa Jepang, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu fasih menggunakannya. Tapi gadis di depannya ini malah menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sepantasnya digunakan kepada orang yang baru saja bertemu. _Yeoja ini sangat tidak sopan, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan_ tamego _(bahasa informal) kepada orang yang baru saja dikenal._ Tapi tanpa mau ada masalah, Baekhyun langsung menjabat tangan Sherry sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Byun Baekhyun _desu_."

"Kau sedang mencari kamarmu?" tanya Sherry dan melihat Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah, _nde_ , apa kau tahu?" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kamar milikmu nomor dua dari arah tangga dan sebelah kiri dari sini," Sherry menunjuk kamar nomor dua dan sebelah kanan dari arah tangga.

" _Gomawo._ " Ia menundukkan badannya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Tepat di depan pintu, ia melihat inisial namanya yang digantungkan dan inisial nama teman sekamarnya tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya dan sekarang ia dibingungkan harus mengetuk pintu dulu ataukah menerobos masuk dan akhirnya ia memilih mengetuk pintu dulu apabila tidak ada yang menjawab maka ia akan menerobos masuk.

Tok... tok... tok...

Ia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada sahutan di dalamnya. "Mari kita coba sekali lagi,"

Tok... tok... tok...

Masih tidak ada sahutan, ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai tanda ia mulai kesal. "Lebih baik masuk saja," ia memutar knop pintu dan mulai memasuki ruangannya.

Baekhyun kagum dengan warna dinding ruangannya dan langit-langitnya. Warna galaksi yang menghiasi membuatnya pasti cepat tidur tanpa gangguan dan langit-langit kamar yang langsung bisa melihat langit di malam hari atau sepuasnya yang tidak akan membuatnya kebosanan.

"Woah... Seperti kamar impian," Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian menghampiri kasur dan di dudukinya. "Tapi jika mataharinya terik bagaimana? Apa aku akan mati kepanasan?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat bahu.

Di ruangan Baekhyun terdapat benda-benda yang tidak di duga Baekhyun sebelumnya seperti sebuah TV LCD, tablet yang pasti miliknya dan teman sekamarnya, Wi-Fi yang sudah terpasang di pojok atas kamarnya dan teman sekamarnya. Buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapi di samping lemari pakaiannya yang hanya ada pelajaran bahasa Korea, bahasa Inggris, matematika, cara agar bisa berakting, bagaimana mencapai nada tinggi dan nada rendah, dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun menghampiri rak buku, mengambil buku tentang cara benar berakting dan membacanya sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ah... Segarnya," Junmyeon memakai handuknya dan menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah.

Hari ini ia lelah sekali, pikirannya di penuhi oleh _yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana asal usulnya bisa masuk kelas A dan terlebih lagi _yeoja_ itu menempati tempat duduk nomor tiga yang berarti _yeoja_ itu adalah saingannya beratnya. Junmyeon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan saingannya di dunia _entertainment,_ ia selalu tahu kelebihan dan kelemahan semua saingannya termasuk kakak kelasnya tapi Byun Baekhyun? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya sedikit pun. Jadi bagaimana caranya mengetahui kelebihan dan kelemahan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun dan bagaimana caranya agar Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membuatnya tersisih dari puncaknya sekarang? _Apa aku harus berpura-pura berteman dengannya?_ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Lagipula aku tidak suka berteman dengan_ yeoja.

Junmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi setelah perdebatan di dalam otaknya. Ia keluar kamar mandi sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah dengan jarinya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya berhenti mematung tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Byun Baekhyun yang sedang membaca -entah buku apa yang ia baca, Junmyeon tidak peduli- di kasurnya. Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tidak menyukai tindakan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya sambil bersedekap menatap Baekhyun yang tersentak mendengar suaranya.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Ah, anu... Kata seseorang di sini adalah kamarku." Baekhyun menjawab sambil meneguk salivanya.

"Kata siapa?" tuntutnya. _Bagaimana bisa aku sekamar dengannya?_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sherry-ssi," Ia melihat Baekhyun menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Yeoja _itu benar-benar..._

"Tapi ini benarkan kamarku seperti kata Sherry-ssi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja ke ruang guru?" Jawab Junmyeon ketus dan berjalan menuju lemari, membuka, lalu mengambil baju miliknya dan kembali ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun.

BRAK!

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja ke ruang guru?" Baekhyun mendengar nada ketus di dalam kalimat Junmyeon. Ia melihat Junmyeon berjalan menuju lemari, membuka, lalu mengambil baju miliknya dan kembali ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang walau hanya menengok dirinya.

BRAK!

Ia mengelus-elus dadanya. "Jika tidak ingat dia artis papan atas, sudah kubuat tubuhnya babak belur," katanya menggerutu melihat Junmyeon yang seenaknya saja saat bersama dirinya.

"Haish... Daripada di sini membuatku emosi lebih baik keluar dan jalan-jalan," ia keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, menuju taman yang mungkin tidak ada yang mendatangi karena para murid sedang tidur di kamarnya masing-masing atau sedang sibuk msngurus jadwal ini dan itu.

Ia bersandar ke pohon besar yang rindang, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus kesana-kemari. "Appa... Eomma... Perjuanganku masih panjang," ia menutup matanya. "Aku harus kuat. Harus."

Saat hendak beranjak, ada yang melempar sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. "Yak!" Ia menunduk dan melihat sisa buah apel yang sudah di makan lalu mendongak. "Hei, kau! Cepat turun!" Perintah Baekhyun yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh si pelempar.

Baekhyun mengambil sisa buah apel itu, melemparnya dan STRAIGHT! Ia mengenai kepala orang itu. "Yak! Sakit, pabbo!" sahut orang itu.

"Cepat turun, kau! Akan ku patahkan tulangmu itu. Seenaknya saja melempar apel bekas gigitanmu."

Yang diteriaki hanya melirik Baekhyun dan mendengus. Kemudian akhirnya melompat dari pohon. " _Wae?_ Kau marah?"

Wajah yang tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Seseorang dengan wajah yang rupawan dengan rahangnya yang lancip membuatnya begitu mempesona. Rambut hitamnya membuat dirinya tampak elegan bak seorang pangeran. Sehun sering dijuluki miniatur Kris karena wajahnya yang dingin hampir sama seperti Kris. Hanya saja, Sehun berada di angkatan pertama atau lebih tepatnya teman sekelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Ia mengingatnya. Ia tahu Sehun adalah orangnya. Orang yang telah berkata, " _Mungkin dia masuk ke sini dengan menjual seluruh sawahnya haha_ ha," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Sehun melirik kepalan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeringai. Seolah tahu apa yang di pikiran Baekhyun, ia berkata, "Ya! Akulah yang menghinamu dengan kata menjual sawah-"

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena Baekhyun menonjok pipi kanan Sehun hingga membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah dan jatuh terduduk. "Kau harus tahu, aku masuk ke sini dengan usahaku sendiri bukan dari koneksi ataupun karir yang sudah dari kecil kau dapat." Setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memegang pipinya dan meringis.

"Sialan, murid itu harus diberi pelajaran." Ia menyeringai kecil.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Matahari mulai terbit dari ujung timur menunjukkan bahwa ia masih tampak malu-malu keluar. Kini seluruh murid kelas A masih tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang berdandan, tidur, mendengarkan musik, bermain _game_ , membaca dan lain sebagainya.

"Murid-murid, hari ini kita akan mempelajari sebuah naskah drama yang temanya sederhana. Oke, silahkan mengambil naskah masing-masing. Naskah ini semuanya sama, yang membedakan hanyalah abjad untuk penentuan lawan main kalian. Nah, bagi siswa maupun siswi yang mendapat abjad yang sama akan menjadi partner." kata Bo _Seonsaengnim_ sambil membagikan naskah drama kepada murid-murid.

" _Mwo_? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan sekarang langsung prakteknya. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui dasar memulai akting. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menggigit kukunya karena khawatir ia tidak bisa melakukan akting dengan baik.

"Aku sudah tau bahwa kau pasti bodoh sekali mengenai ilmu akting ini. Lebih baik kau keluar saja dari sekolah ini dan masalah ini akan selesai." Junmyeon mengatakannya dengan wajah mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mendengarkanmu? Memangnya kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri sampai kau repot untuk mengurusku seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat tergangu dengan kehadiranmu di sekolah ini, di kelas ini maupun kamarku." Sambil melihat abjad dari naskah drama yang dibagikan gurunya.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Junmyeon, ia berkata, "F?" sahut Baekhyun membuat Junmyeon yang berada di samping kirinya mendelik.

Junmyeon langsung berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun. " _Mwo? Mworagoyo?_ " Ia mengambil naskah yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan seketika matanya melotot menatap abjad naskah itu. "Kau mendapatkan F?"

 _"Nde, wae_?"

Junmyeon membuka bibirnya hendak berkata sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Lalu ia menutup bibirnya, membukanya lagi dan berkata, "Kau! Saat drama jangan mengeluarkan kesalahan sedikit pun." Sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nona Kim," panggil Bo _Seonsaengnim_ dari arah belakang membuat Junmyeon menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menghampiri meja Bo Seonsaengnim dan berkata, "Ada apa, Saem?"

"Kau dibebaskan dari pembelajaran naskah drama ini. _Seonsaengnim_ yakin kau pasti bisa dan _Seonsaengnim_ tahu sebelumnya kau pernah bahkan sering mempelajarinya." ujar _Seonsaengnim_ sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _Saem_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Nona Byun? Saya berpasangan dengannya," ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan naskah drama yang dipegangnya. Ia yakin sekali gadis itu tidak pernah belajar apapun tentang dunia _entertainment_ tapi entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa gadis kampung itu benar-benar saingannya.

"Nona Byun akan _Seonsaengnim_ pasangkan dengan Nona Do. Nah, kemarikan naskahmu, lebih baik temani sahabatmu yang duduk sendirian disana." Sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ miliknya.

Junmyeon memberikan naskahnya dan berkata, "Baiklah, _Saem._ Kalau begitu saya akan menemani Chanyeol." Seraya pergi meninggalkan _Seonsaengnim_ dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Yeol," Junmyeon menghampiri dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ milik laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menoleh dan memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana. "Oh, Noona. Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak mempelajari naskahmu?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku disini karena dibebastugaskan oleh _Seonsaengnim_ sama sepertimu." Ia melihat gurunya sedang memberikan naskah yang tadinya miliknya itu kepada Do Kyungsoo.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak meremehkan Noona jika noona saja satu peringkat dibawahku."

Junmyeon menjewer telinga Chanyeol. "Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Junmyeon agar lepas dari telinganya. "Aduh, sakit Noona. Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima maafmu."

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Noona tau, jeweran noona selalu menyakitkan."

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sherry mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak membawa naskah saat melihat kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon. Ia tidak tau pikiran Junmyeon. "Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Kris _Sunbae_? Lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu saat bersama Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Junmyeon tertawa bersama tanpa melihat sepasang mata menatap mereka tajam, tidak suka dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Sherry merasakan pundaknya ada yang menepuk dan melihat Kyungsoo, teman sekamarnya berada disampingnya. "Tidak baik melihat seseorang dengan tajam seperti itu. Jika memang kau tidak suka, katakanlah, jangan hanya berdiri dibalik tembok lalu menjelekannya saat ia tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tapi aku menyukai Chanyeol, Soo. Junmyeon harus tau itu, meskipun ia adalah sahabatnya tapi bagiku mereka berdua bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, yang kutahu hubungan Junmyeon dengan Kris _Sunbae_ tidak seperti itu."

"Nah, kau sendiri sudah tau bahwa Junmyeon sudah memiliki Kris _Sunbae_ dan sangat jelas jika ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati Kris Sunbae dengan bersama Chanyeol yang nyatanya sahabat dari keduanya. Jika ada seseorang yang harus mengerti, itu harus Chanyeol. Karena kau menyimpan rasa padanya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya?"

"Kau gila? Aku ini perempuan. Mana ada perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang laki-laki?"

"Ada, kau ingat Krystal Jung? Ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kai, adik dari Junmyeon dan nyatanya mereka berpacaran, bukan?"

"Itu hanya keberuntungan yang jatuh ke Krystal. Bagiku, jika ada perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu kepada lelaki maka sama saja hilang harga dirinya."

"Terserah kau, aku hanya memberi solusi agar kau tidak kesakitan menyimpan rasa kepada Chanyel. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

"Hm."

"Aku menghampiri Byun Baekhyun dulu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol dan Junmyeon yang sibuk tertawa lepas. Lebih tepatnya kearah Junmyeon. "Wah, sialan sekali dia. Kemarin, ia berkata ketus kepadaku, hari ini, ia memarahiku lalu diistimewakan dengan tidak mengikuti kelas dan sekarang malah tertawa lepas dengan park Chanyeol. Benar-benar gadis keparat yang beruntung."

Kemudian, ia duduk di bangkunya dan menatap naskahnya saja tanpa minat. "Sebenarnya, apa maunya Kim Junmyeon itu? Kenapa jika dia dekat denganku bawaannya sirik? Kalau tidak suka tinggal bilang daripada memendamnya dalam hati. Hatimu akan membusuk karena menaruh dendam kepada orang lain."

Gumamannya tidak berhenti dan ia menekuk tangannya diatas meja lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya agar tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. "Apa dia tidak berniat meminta maaf? Karena kejadian semalam, aku tidak tidur di kamar dan malah tidur dekat kolam renang. Untung saja anak laki-laki tidak ada yang keluar dari kamarnya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang keluar kamar dan mengetahuiku tidur dibawah lalu melaporkannya ke guru? Bisa mati aku."

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk mejanya membuatnya menengadah melihat si pelaku sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya. "Oh, Kyungsoo- _shi_ ada perlu apa?"

"Santai saja, tak usah terlalu formal begitu kepadaku." Kyungsoo menarik kursi duduk Junmyeon untuk berbincang dengan Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah mempelajari naskah ini?"

"Belum, aku sendiri tidak pernah bermain drama."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. " _Mwo?_ Yang benar saja."

"Memang benar."

"Lantas, bagaimana bisa kau melewati audisi itu?" pertanyaan yang berada di dalam kepalanya akhirnya keluar begitu saja. Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana bisa gadis yang tidak berpengalaman ini masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah yang statusnya sudah diakui se-Asia ini. Apakah kepala sekolah sedang tidak sehat saat mengaudisinya?

"Ah saat itu ada seorang juri bertanya kepadaku yang statusnya adalah kepala sekolah disini." Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "Apa modal kamu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?" ia menirukan kepala sekolah yang sedang mewawancarainya saat itu.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Modalku adalah diriku sendiri. Semua yang ada pada diriku. Kelebihan maupun kekuranganku."

"Wow," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kalimat itu membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah ini. Jika ia berbakat maka tidak ada yang salah tapi jika ia tidak berbakat maka itu adalah bencana besar. Terlebih lagi, Byun Baekhyun masuk ke kelas A. "Kau serius mengatakan hal itu kepada kepala sekolah?"

"Serius, kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sorot akan ketidakpercayaan Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan cerita tentang audisinya. "Ah, lebih baik kita mempelajari naskah ini." Kemudian membaca naskah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk membaca naskah.

 _Seulbi : "Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."_

 _Sunny : "Kenapa harus aku yang pergi? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"_

 _Seulbi : "Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi?"_

 _Sunny : "Karena aku sangat membencimu."_

 _Seulbi : "Kau adalah sahabatku tapi kenapa kau merebut kekasihku? Padahal, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau... Seharusnya kau yang menghilang dari dunia ini."_

 _Sunny : "Ternyata kau berani juga denganku."_

 _Keesokan harinya, terdengar kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa sahabtnya tertabrak mobil. Seulbi cepat-cepat datang ke rumah sakit. Ia kaget melihat Sunny tergeletak di kasur rumah sakit dalam keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Seulbi : "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Maafkan sikapku tadi. Kenapa kau pergi? Maafkan aku karena menginginkanmu hilang dari dunia ini. Dan akhirnya, aku jatuh dalam kegelapan."_

"Baiklah, murid-murid, pembacaan naskah sudah selesai. Dan waktunya penampilan kalian. Oh ya, _Seonsaengnim_ sudah membawa kakak kelas kalian yaitu Kris Wu untuk menilai akting kalian bersama teman kalian yaitu, Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga yang akan membantu _Seonsaengnim_ untuk memberi kalian nilai. Kalian semua persiapkan diri kalian dulu, _seonsaengnim_ keluar sebentar." Bo _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas dan diikuti laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan malas.

"Woah, ada Kris _Sunbae_ ,"

"Apakah bajuku sudah rapi?"

"Bagaimana dengan dandananku?"

"Kris _oppa_ tampan sekali."

"Aku harus berakting bagus di depan Kris _Sunbae_."

Suara gadis-gadis membuat kelas menjadi ramai. Tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis untuk Kris Wu itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang juga memasang tatapan memuja. Lalu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Junmyeon dan mendapati Junmyeon tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya yang sibuk bermain dengan _smartphone_ -nya, tanpa menghiraukan ramainya suasana karena Kris Wu datang ke kelasnya. Sekarang ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sosok Chanyeol dan mendapatinya berbincang dengan Kris Wu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris Wu menghampiri Junmyeon yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil ponsel pintar Junmyeon lalu mencium pipinya.

Sontak kejadian itu membuat seisi kelas ramai.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Baiklah, murid-murid, pembacaan naskah sudah selesai. Dan waktunya penampilan kalian. Oh ya, _Seonsaengnim_ sudah membawa kakak kelas kalian yaitu Kris Wu untuk menilai akting kalian bersama teman kalian yaitu, Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga yang akan membantu _Seonsaengnim_ untuk memberi kalian nilai. Kalian semua persiapkan diri kalian dulu, _seonsaengnim_ keluar sebentar." Suara _Seonsaengnim_ terdengar membuat Junmyeon melihat kearah gurunya itu dan sosok yang berjalan dibelakang gurunya.

"Woah, ada Kris _Sunbae_ ,"

"Apakah bajuku sudah rapi?"

"Bagaimana dengan dandananku?"

"Kris _oppa_ tampan sekali."

"Aku harus berakting bagus di depan Kris _Sunbae_."

Suara-suara itu mengganggunya. Dikeluarkannya ponsel pintarnya agar ia tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan.

"Noona, aku menghampiri Kris hyung dulu." Chanyeol meminta izin darinya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mencium pipinya.

Junmyeon hanya diam melebarkan matanya saat Kris mencium pipinya. Ia mngerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kris yang disambut dengan senyum kecil milik lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau mengabaikan duniamu."

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari makna lain dari ucapan Kris dan ia berniat mengusili Kris. "Siapa yang kau maksud duniaku? Kau?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Chanyeol, mungkin?"

"Hei, hei, beraninya kau membuatku marah dengan menyebutkan nama lelaki lain. Rasakan ini." Kris Wu menggelitiki pinggang Junmyeon yang membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas karena geli yang ia rasakan.

"Hentikan, ku mohon hentikan," Junmyeon mengatakan hal itu dengan susah payah sambil melepaskan tangan Kris dari pinggangnya. Ia merasa pipinya sudah merah dan perutnya kesakitan karena lelah tertawa.

Mereka mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid sekelas. Ada yang menangis karena melihat _moment_ Kris dengan Junmyeon, menangis karena Kris bersama dengan Junmyeon, marah entah karena apa, dan lain-lain.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Jadi Kim Junmyeon itu berpacaran dengan Kris Wu? Yang benar saja, mereka pasti bercanda. Kalau begitu aku berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya hanya menyenggol pundaknya dan berbisik, "Kau ini apa-apaan?"

Seketika semua pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya termasuk Park Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol itu milikku."

Karena perkataan ngelantur Baekhyun, seisi kelas menjadi rusuh. Bahkan ada yang mencaci maki dirinya. Dan saat kelas sudah tidak bisa ditenangkan, maka hanya satu cara untuk menghantikannya.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya membuat sesisi kelas terdiam kaget. "Kalian ini bodoh apa idiot?"

"Mwo?"

"Dia itu beraninya berkata seperti itu."

Seisi kelas mulai ramai lagi karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun

BRAK!

Dan terdiam lagi saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menakutkan itu.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol adalah milik keluarganya."

Sontak perkataannya membuat sesisi kelas menatapnya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Kris yang sedang serius mendengarkan malah menahan tawa dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu gadis macam apa?" Chanyeol sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dia adalah makhluk abstrak dengan spesies aneh." Ceplos Kris dan Junmyeon bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama tanpa mengetahui bahwa Bo _Seonsaengnim_ sudah datang dan memanggil mereka bertiga. "Baiklah, kalian bertiga berikan nilai kalian kepada teman kalian. Saya yakin kalian cukup teliti dibandingkan dengan _Saem._ "

Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Nona Hamano dan Nona Suzuki _ready... and action..._ "

Semua yang berada di kelas terlihat antusias mengikuti drama yang akan dimainkan oleh Sherry dan Ran. Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua gadis populer itu tanpa berkedip.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Suara Sherry, yang berperan sebagai Seulbi, terdengar begitu serak, lemah dan memilukan, emosinya terasa meluap-luap. Ia begitu menguasai karakter dengan total, membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan kagum.

"Kenapa harus aku yang pergi? Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Ran yang berperan sebagai Sunny pun terlihat sangat jahat, matanya begitu menusuk membuat semua orang menyadar betapa kejamnya Sunny kepada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi?" Mata Sherry mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakannya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah mendalami karakternya.

"Karena aku sangat membencimu." Ran mengatakannya dengan tajam kearah Sherry.

"Kau adalah sahabatku tapi kenapa kau merebut kekasihku? Padahal, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau... Seharusnya kau yang menghilang dari dunia ini." Wajah Sherry sudah berlinangan airmata dan ia merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai, tak berdaya. Lalu ia menatap mata Ran dengan mata memerahnya.

Saat adegan berada di Rumah Sakit, air mata Sherry semakin deras saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya telah tiada.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Maafkan sikapku tadi." Sherry memeluk tubuh Ran yang telah tiada. "Kenapa kau pergi? Maafkan aku karena menginginkanmu hilang dari dunia ini." Ia menangis histeris. "Dan akhirnya, aku jatuh dalam kegelapan." Pandangan matanya lalu kosong.

Para gadis yang menonton pun dibuat menangis termasuk Baekhyun. Akting Sherry benar-benar hebat. Adegan terakhir ditutup Sherry dengan baik. Pandangan mata yang kosong dengan linangan air mata seolah menyiratkan kesedihan, penyesalan dan rasa putus asa.

"Cut!" Bo _Seonsaengnim_ lalu bertepuk tangan dan diikuti semua murid. Ia mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Hebat! Hebat! Hamano, Suzuki tidak sia-sia aku memberi nilai A untuk kalian."

"Keren sekali. Aku bahkan benar-benar terharu. Kyung, mereka hebat, ya?" ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan ingusnya karena terharu melihat Sherry dan Ran.

"Iya," ia mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu. "Mereka benar-benar hebat."

"Bagaimana menurut kalian penampilan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagus tapi..." Kris dan Junmyeon menjawab bersamaan. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak berniat melihat tampilan Sherry dan Ran.

"Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Junmyeon, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Nilai B untuk mereka." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Hah?" Tidak hanya Bo _Seonsaengnim_ yang kaget tapi semua yang berada dalam kaget. "Hanya B?"

"Akting mereka bagus tapi..." Kris menjawab dengan menggantungkan membuat semua menjadi penasaran.

"Tapi tidak luar biasa." Junmyeon meneruskan kalimat Kris dan menatap Sherry. Tersenyum kecil mengejek Sherry. Ia melihat Sherry hanya menatapnya tajam tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, itu memang kenyataan.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani memprotes mereka bertiga. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa mereka bertiga memang sudah menjadi langganan masuk TV bahkan diumur mereka yang masih balita.

"Sherry yang hebat saja dikatakan tidak luar biasa. Apalagi aku? Jangan-jangan aku mendapat nilai E atau F. Dan mengingat Junmyeon yang sangat tidak menyukaiku pasti ia menghasut kedua sahabatnya untuk memberi nilai jelek padaku." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dan benar-benar jengkel sendiri dengan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon orangnya bukan seperti itu. Sekalipun ia tidak menyukai seseorang, maka ia akan mengalahkannya secara sehat bukan dengan hal kekanakan seperti yang kau katakan seperti itu." Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan kepada Baekhyun tentang sikap Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dulu, aku pernah bersaing dengannya saat kami masuk dalam nominasi penghargaan artis cilik dengan kategori suara terbaik. Ia mengetahui bahwa suaraku lebih merdu dibandingkan dengan suaranya tetapi ia tidak melakukan kecurangan apapun untuk membuatku jatuh, berbeda dengan Sherry yang memberiku minuman yang membuat suaraku menghilang dan sulit berbicara selama tujuh hari. Aku sempat mengira bahwa Junmyeonlah yang memberiku minuman sialan itu tetapi aku salah. Junmyeon berjuang keras hanya untuk melatih nada tinggi rendahnya untuk bersaing denganku, membuat suaranya jauh lebih merdu daripada diriku. Dan saat junmyeon merasa suaranya sudah bisa menyaingiku untuk meraih penghargaan itu, ia gagal. Tapi ia tetap mengucapkan selamat untukku sebagai temannya juga saingannya. " Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Junmyeon cukup tau dimana batas kemampuannya dalam bidang tarik suara. Maka dari itu, ia hampir menyerah saat itu. Kemudian, aku membujuknya dan menyemangatinya. Usahaku berhasil, ia berjuang lagi. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jurusan yang akan ia ambil nantinya. Ada kemungkinan ia akan mengambil dunia peran daripada dunia tarik suara. Tapi bisa juga ia akan mengambil keduanya."

"Ah... jadi Junmyeon itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja ia selalu memakai topeng jahat." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kukira ia memang benar-benar jahat."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu," Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum. "Memang seseorang biasanya melihat luarnya saja tanpa mau mencari tau atau memperhatikan lebih lama. Manusia memang lebih suka melihat luar tanpa mau melihat dalamnya. Karena pikir mereka, hal yang terlihat sudah cukup menjelaskan daripada merepotkan diri untuk mencari ke dalam."

"Wah, kata-katamu cukup bijak, Kyung. Walaupun cukup sulit kumengerti."

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Nona Byun dengan Nona Do." Seru Bo _Seonsaengnim_ kepada mereka mereka berdua. Karena sibuk bercerita, mereka hingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pasangan terakhir untuk penampilan drama. Penampilan sebelum mereka banyak yang mendapat nilai C ataupun D karena kebanyakan dari mereka mencoba meniru gaya Sherry dan Ran. Bahkan, yang mendapat nilai A tidak ada. Hanya Sherry dan Ran saja yang mendapat nilai B.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan kelas. Seisi kelas meneriakinya.

"Buktikan pada kami bahwa kau pantas di sekolah ini."

"Buktikan pada kami bahwa kau layak di kelas ini."

Semua teriakan itu memenuhi kepala Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berniat mengusir teriakan di dalam isi pikirannya. Menganggap teriakan itu untuk mendukungnya.

Tindakan Baekhyun berhasil menarik perhatian Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa bisa dibaca ekspresinya. "Dan buktikan bahwa kau memang layak kusebut lawanku."

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan bergumam pelan, "Aku berharap bahwa aku yang sekarang adalah..."

"Nona Byun, Nona Do _ready... and action..._ "

"Seulbi." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia membuka matanya. Seketika pandangannya berubah. Bukan seperti adegan-adegan sebelumnya dengan karakter Seulbi yang lemah lembut. Baekhyun membuat karakter Seulbi menjadi jahat, menatap tajam penuh akan permusuhan kearah Kyungsoo yang berperan sebagai Sunny.

"Apa-apan ini?" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. "Bukankah ia harus berperan sebagai Seulbi yang lemah dan selalu tertekan?"

Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu mengembangkan senyumnya melihat pembukaan yang diinginkan mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka melirik kearah Junmyeon yang menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot tidak terbaca. Mereka tau Junmyeon fokus mencari kelebihan dan kekurangan Baekhyun saat gadis itu dalam penampilannya sekarang.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan enteng dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan meremehkan.

"Kenapa harus aku yang pergi? Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Untuk menutupi kebingungannya, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menuruti penampilan Baekhyu. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan saat ini adalah ia takut dengan Seulbi dan berusaha agar terlihat berani.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi menusuk dan nada mengejek.

Semua orang menontonnya malah dibuat geram dengan karakter yang Baekhyun buat. Kesal, marah, jengkel menjadi satu.

"Karena aku sangat membencimu." Kyungsoo menunjukkan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Padahal, penampilan sebelum mereka, adegan ini diucapkan secara dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Sunny lah yang tertekan oleh sikap Seulbi?" tanya salah satu penonton dan diangguki beberapa temannya.

"Meskipun dialognya sama tetapi jalan ceritanya bisa dibuat berbeda. Byun Baekhyun hebat sekali bisa mengubah karakter Seulbi sampai sejauh ini." Komentar dari para penonton mulai bermunculan.

"Kau sahabatku tapi kenapa kau merebut kekasihku? Padahal, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau... seharusnya kau yang menghilang dari dunia ini." Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya dan membuat nada mengejek kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau berani juga denganku." Kyungsoo kembali membuat ekspresi takut dengan mencoba berani.

Dan ketika mereka sudah berada di Rumah Sakit yang membuat Sunny tiada, Baekhyun pun meneruskan dialognya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Maafkan sikapku tadi." Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar berniat memegang wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau pergi? Maafkan aku karena menginginkanmu hilang dari dunia ini." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. "Dan akhirnya, aku jatuh dalam kegelapan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Menampilkan seringai lebar yang jahat dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

Semua penonton tersentak dengan ekspresi terakhir Baekhyun. Tak ada yang mengira _ending_ drama ini akan ditutup dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Bo _Seonsaengnim_ baru sadar pun langsung menghentikan drama. "Cut! Cut!"

Pandangan mata Baekhyun pun berubah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Kembali dengan tatapan yang polos.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan seseorang. Baekhyun melihat Kris Wu memberi tepukan tangan untuknya. Membuat semua orang pun mengikuti lelaki itu untuk memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana akting dari mereka berdua?" tanya Chanyeol masih bertepuk tangan dan menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya.

"Memenuhi ekspetasiku." Jawab Kris singkat.

Mereka menoleh kearah Junmyeon untuk menanti komentar dari gadis ranking dua diangkatan pertama itu tapi nyatanya gadis itu lebih memilih diam sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tidak sia-sia aku aku memberi nilai A untuk kalian, penampilan kalian memang sangat bagus." Bo _Seonsaengnim_ mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya lalu menoleh kearah tiga bintang sekolah itu bertanya, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Nilai A untuk mereka." Jawab mereka bertiga.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menatap ketiga bintang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah meloncat-loncat.

"Baek, kita diberi nilai A oleh ketiga bintang itu." Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Baekhyun karena sangking tidak percaya. Lalu mengusap airmata harunya sambil tersenyum senang.

Seisi kelas masih sibuk membicarakan penampilan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang menatap Baekhyun intens. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku akan benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sainganku hingga penentuan karir kita."

 **TBC**

Hai... hai...

Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya semua...

Maaf karena mengabaikan fanfic ini

#kayak ada yang baca aja

Mars ngebuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi novel milik Orihara Ran yang berjudul Aidoru no Sekai ni Yoroshiku milik teman lama. Jadi ada beberapa kutipan yang sama dengan novel itu. Mars tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak kok.

Oh ya, karena Mars sudah menghilang beberapa bulan jadi mungkin sedikit yang me-review fanfic ini, Mars akan mengupdate asap ini fanfic kalau banyak yang me-review.

Mars ingin tau pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, entah itu kurang feel-nya atau apapun untuk membuat fanfic ini lebih baik.

 _ **[1 Juli 2017]**_


End file.
